


Koi no Koi

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Matsuri!AU, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anata no koi o ataeru. Berikan apa katanya? Dan Sasuke tersedak. SasuHina. Matsuri!AU #CrackPairingCelebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koi no Koi

Koi no Koi © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: K+

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Warning: Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, Fluff, One Shot

.

.

~Terima kasih pada Hajikelist Uki untuk judul fanfiksi ini.~

~A fanfiction for Yume Guran~

~Dedicated for Challenge 'Crack Pairing Celebration' di grup Fanfiction dot net World~

.

.

Summary:

Anata no koi o ataeru. Berikan apa katanya? Dan Sasuke tersedak. SasuHina. Matsuri!AU #CrackPairingCelebration

.

.

Natsu Matsuri, festival musim panas.

Akrab dengan kata ramai, padat dan berisik. Hal-hal yang tidak disukai sang Uchiha Sasuke, menghabiskan libur musim panas boleh saja, tapi apa harus di sini? Sialan si Naruto yang malah menghilang dengan Kiba ke stand makanan dan permainan sedangkan dirinya terlantar di antara sesak dan padatnya festival tahunan itu. Sasuke sendiri merutuki ponselnya yang kesulitan mencari sinyal untuk sekadar memastikan posisi teman-temannya agar ia bisa pulang secepat mungkin.

Tatapa lapar dan senyuman genit dari puluhan gadis-gadis di festival itu diabaikan seratus persen, bahkan dilirik pun tidak. Sasuke tetap pada langkahnya, lurus menuju pintu keluar yang lebih sepi. Namun Sasuke harus bisa melawan gelombang manusia yang mengalir berlawanan arah dengannya terlebih dahulu. Belum sempat ia mencapai tujuannya, Sasuke bisa merasakan tangannya ditarik pelan, Sasuke menoleh.

Mata gelapnya menangkap pemandangan sekumpulan gadis-gadis berkumpul di depan kolam mini berisi ikan warna-warni yang harus ditangkap dengan kawat melingkar yang dilapisi kertas tipis yang mudah sobek kalau terkena air.

"Nak, mau menangkap ikan mas koki?"

Sasuke menarik tangannya perlahan, "Tidak. Terima kasih."

Singkat. Lugas. Padat. Oh, ayolah, kau sedang tidak mempraktekkan bahasa yang efektif kan, Sasuke?

Paman penjaga stand meringis pelan.

"Oh, ayolah. Belum ada yang bisa menangkap ikan koi ini lho. Padahal bisa dibilang ini ikan yang paling diincar mala mini. Cobalah dulu," Sasuke mengamati ikan yang ditunjuk sang paman. Ikan koi yang dimaksud adalah ikan koi dengan warna putih polos namun berkilau keperakan saat sisiknya terkena cahaya. Sasuke memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

"Bagaimana, Nak?"

Sasuke mengangguk ringan sambil menyerahkan beberapa koin pada paman penjaga stand itu. Sasuke mengambil sebuah alat penangkap. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik ikan yang meliuk-liuk di air dengan serius. Seorang gadis bermata pucat di sampingnya yang juga ikut mencoba sebelum kedatangan Sasuke juga memperhatikan dengan saksama. Percobaan pertama, si gadis bermata pucat mengayunkan penyaring ikannya.

Gagal! Kertasnya robek terkena sapuan air. Sasuke mendecih pelan. Gadis itu mengerang pelan dengan pipi menggembung.

"Hinata, sudahlah. Kau sudah mencoba berapa kali huh?" gadis dengan yukata cokelat berdiri di samping temannya dengan tatapan malas.

"T-tapi … aku menginginkannya, Tenten-chan."

Tenten mendengus kesal.

Sasuke melirik sejenak lalu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ikan itu akan menjadi miliknya. Dan keputusannya sudah final.

Sasuke mengayunkan kertas penyaring tipis itu dengan cepat dari kolam menuju mangkuk kecil berisi air di tangannya. Gadis bernama Hinata berpaling dengan tatapan membola, ikan incarannya lenyap sudah! Sasuke mendapatkannya dengan satu kali percobaan dan sempurna, tanpa cacat sedikitpun pada kertas penyaringnya.

"Wahh, kau hebat, Nak! Nona di sampingmu saja sudah mencoba lima kali dan gagal."

Hinata merengut kesal pada paman penjaga stand. Matanya kemudian mengikuti pergerakan ikan koi putih dalam plastik bening berisi air yang sudah berpindah ke tangan Sasuke.

"Hinata, sudahlah. Relakan saja. Ayo, kita menyusul Ino dan Matsuri saja. Ehh—hei Hinata!"

Tenten berteriak frustasi saat Hinata sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Gadis berambut ungu itu telah mengikuti kepergian Sasuke menuju pintu keluar. Hinata masih saja belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan ikan koi itu.

Sasuke sendiri memandang ikan putih yang ada di plastik bening di genggamannya.

"Ikan ini … aku tidak tahu cara merawatnya."

Sasuke tidak menyesal menangkap ikan itu, bahkan ia senang bisa menyombongkan diri di hadapan gadis berpipi tembam di sebelahnya tadi. Ia termenung, hewan peliharaan bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dihadapkan pada Uchiha Sasuke, bukannya tidak penyayang, hanya saja Sasuke sering melupakan keberadaan mahluk hidup lain karena ia lebih sering sendiri.

Apa diberikannya saja pada Naruto?

Sasuke mendengar derap langkah sepasang geta di belakangnya. Ia melirik ke belakang, mendapati rambut indigo yang tergerai apik membingkai wajah tembam yang taka sing baginya. Ah, gadis yang tadi di sampingnya. Apa maunya?

"A-ano—"

"Hn?"

"Anata no koi o ataeru kudasai!"

Apa katanya?

'Berikan cintamu padaku?'

Bufftt!

Wajah Sasuke bersemu tipis. Lidahnya kaku, ia susah memasukkan udara ke tenggorokannya. Gadis ini serius? Hei, mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal!

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Jangan mengatakan hal sembarangan pada orang yang baru kau kenal, dasar gadis bodoh."

"Eeh? Doushite? Watashi wa shinkendesu!" Hinata tetap ngotot dengan mata berkilat-kilat agar permintaannya dikabulkan.

Gadis gila! Baru bertemu sudah menyatakan cinta!

"Maaf. Aku menolak. Aku bahkan baru saja—"

Mata ungu Hinata meredup, memotong ucapan Sasuke secepat mungkin, "A-ano, aku sangat menginginkannya. Tolonglah. Kulit putih keperakan, mata segelap langit malam—"

Itu sih deskripsi Sasuke banget tapi agak lebay ya? Gadis ini … benar-benar menyukainya. Inikah love at the first sight?

Sasuke baru saja akan berbicara lagi kalau Hinata tak cepat-cepat meneruskan tekas deskripsi yang sudah dirancang baik-baik dalam otaknya.

"—ekornya yang bercabang dan bergelombang juga indah saat meliuk di air."

Hah? Ekor? Air?

Sasuke membeku. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, lehernya bergeser menuju direksi yang ditatap Hinata dengan penuh damba.

Ikan koi miliknya?! Shit!

"Tolong berikan aku ikan koi itu!"

Missunderstanding! Benar-benar fatal pula!

Sasuke ingin dikubur di palung Mariana. Kalau ada lemari di hadapannya juga ia rela bersembunyi sampai gadis polos ambigu ini hilang dari pandangannya.

"A-ano…"

Sasuke memandang frustasi pada gadis ambigu itu.

"Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke."

"A-ah, baiklah. Jadi, S-sasuke-san, bolehkah aku memiliki ikan itu? K-kalau kau keberatan aku akan membayarnya."

Sasuke memandang sejenak ikan putih keperakan miliknya, rasa malu karena salah paham ditepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Aku tidak perlu uangmu. Ini, rawat baik-baik." Sasuke menyerahkan plastik itu ke tangan mungil Hinata.

"H-hai! A-arigatou gozaimasu! Ah, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, terima kasih banyak!"

Sasuke hanya berdesis ringan dengan kosakata 'hn'. Hinata masih asyik mengagumi ikan koi miliknya sambil meracau tidak jelas.

Sasuke yang merasa sedkit terusik akhirnya menyindir Hinata, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hinata-san? Meracau tidak jelas?"

"Eng, bukan. Hanya memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk ikan cantik ini."

"Kenapa terasa sulit? Pilih saja sesukamu," ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Aku mau menggabungkan nama kita berdua—"

Oh, Sasuke bisa merasakan degup jantungnya berpacu sedikit cepat.

"—ah! Sahi saja, dari dua suku kata terdepan nama kita, Sa- dari Sasuke dan Hi- dari Hinata. Bagaimana Sasuke-san?" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa hangat.

"Terserah."

"Uhh, hidoi."

Kesalahpahaman tidak selalu berakhir buruk. Seperti kata cinta dan koi. Sasuke tahu kalau ikan koi itu membawa sesuatu yang baru baginya. Mendatangi matsuri tahun depan kelihatannya bukan pilihan yang buruk, apalagi jika ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis berambut indigo bernama Hyuuga Hinata dengan kejadian yang sama.

.

.

'Boleh aku memiliki ikan koimu/cintamu?'

.

.

Koi no Koi

(Ikan Koi, bukan Cinta)

.

.

OWARI/END

Glossary:

(Ini saya dapatkan dari sumber Google dan Google translator jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dikoreksi dan dimaklumi)

Matsuri : Festival.Matsuri dalam fanfic ini diadakan saat musim panas sekitar bulan Juni atau Agustus, tepatnya Natsu Matsuri (festival musim panas).

Kingyo sukui : Ini nih yang dikatakan acara menangkap ikan mas koki atau dalam fanfic saya ikannya dibikin ada nyampur ikan koi sama ikan mas koki. Akrab banget kan sama acara beginian di natsu matsuri Jepang dan bahkan dikatakan enggak afdol datang ke matsuri gak nyoba game greget ini. Dibilang greget karena alat penjaring ikannya itu mudah banget sobek. XD

Geta : Sandal khas yang memiliki alas tebal. Biasa dipakai bersama yukata.

Anata no koi o ataeru kudasai: 'Tolong berikan cintamu padaku.' (Ini menurut Sasuke lho) padahal maksud sebenarnya 'Tolong berikan ikan koi milikmu.' (ini maksud Hinata)

Doushite: 'Kenapa'

Watashi wa shinkendesu : 'Aku serius'

Love at the first sight : Cinta pada pandangan pertama

Missunderstanding : Salah paham

Hidoi : Kejam

…

A/N: Haloo~~ Baru buka Facebook dan nemu challenge ini, kebetulan ada yang request fanfic dan ada yang ngasih judul fiksi yang menarik, jadi tunggu apalagi? Langsung aja banting tenaga bikin fanfic dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam lho, hohoho~~

Berminat dengan challenge ini?

Gabung di grup lalu cari dokumen ini:

Link: hatetepe titik dua slash slash dot facebook dot com slash notes slash fanfictionnet – world slash event – crack – pairing –celebration slash 879033662139093 slash ? refid = 18 & _ ft _

(Hapus spasi dan tolong terjemahkan kata-katanya dengan EYD yang baik dan benar, author merasa bego bikin ini, ciyus.)

.

.

.

Mind to RnR?

Salam Author-Crack!

Ether-chan

27-02-2015


End file.
